ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 354: The Truth
At the Round Room Enma: Roderick and his friends disappeared yet again. Henry: Do we know where they has headed. Enma: They are not real. They are Replica merely a Fragment. Luke: Fragment? What does that mean? Phil: A fragment is a Fragment. Rick: Talking about the Replica Program, isn't that obvious? Mike: The what now? Henry: Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours. The purpose was to take a piece of the Animal Warriors memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This is one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Marty's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Marty was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Roderick and his friends and identity of its own. Phil: No one in Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's identity. Do you concur, Ken? Enma: Whatever the fragment may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secret. We need to shorten the lash. Perhaps even tighten it. Buster: What exactly do you- Enma: Ken. The onus is on our to capture and bring back Roderick and his friends. The escape is on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still functions on arrival. Henry: Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate them! Phil: It is not a "deserter." It is just a relaxed specimen that has wandered out. Enma: Are we clear, Ken? Dismissedh He vanish Henry: Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness. He vanished Mike: All this time, I've been talking to a fragment. He vanished Rick: So now, we just clean it up, huh? Whatever. He vanished Luke: If only the whispers at the top carrier to the bottom... hmm. He vanished Phil: Ken. Those orders were absolute. Ken has vanished the room Phil: Still here, Kids? Proceed with your missions. Buster: Roderick and his friends... they are not a Fragment. Phil: A fragment couldn't be part of the Organization. Just look at the seats here. We have and always will be eighteen. They left the Round Room Buster: Ken! Maybe it's best. If Roderick and his friends never comes back to the Organization. Do you really have to do what Enma said? Ken: If I don't. They'll eradicated me next. Plucky: In that case... can you at least try not to harm them? Ken: That's up to them. Kids... Roderick and his friends is dangerous. Babs: Dangerous? Ken: Have you got all your strength back, Buster? Buster: Not quite. How long have you know about them? Could it be... that you've known about them for a long time, and not told me anything? He went to the Portal Meanwhile 4 Animal in a black coat is walking into the forest and they saw black coat guy, he unhooded and it was Mephiles, they are going to attack them, But Mephiles put a Bandana on his eyes and turned into Duck Tech: Duck! Rev: You're okay. Duck: Hey, you guys. Bugs: Where were you? You have us worried. And where have been all this time? Duck: I've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within me while we wait for Ace to awaken. Tech: The way you look... Duck: You all don't have to worry about me. I'm getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control. Bugs: And Ace... Did something to wrong with fixing all his memories? Duck: There's a reason the Organization Animal's been quiet since our battle in Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Ace's Memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix his memories. Bugs: You know, you and your friends and me were all looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time... Duck: Yes. Ace's memories are what they after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it. Rev: Huh? Duck: The prices of putting his memories back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most precious to Ace... his memories of Lexi. Rev: Well, then you have to let us help! Maybe we could get the memories back! Duck: I have that covered, you guys. Tech, Rev, Slam, I want you to come with me. Tech: Okay. Bugs: What about me? Duck: I think I want to have a favor to you. Bugs: What would that be? Duck: I have to face one of the Organization's members soon. If I not survive the battle. And if I do it might be because i gave in the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Ace, Daffy, Taz and Wile- the only one who can guide them when they awaken. Bugs: Duck... Duck: Promise us, Bugs. When your Grandson and your friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out. Bugs: I promise. Category:Cutscenes